


[PODFIC] Magnus Bane: Certified BAMF

by Accal1a



Series: The Heirs of Hell Verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec with Wings, Attack on Alicante, BAMF husbands, Clave BAMFing, Drama, Fight Scenes, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Immortal Husbands, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, Magnus being a badass, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sparring, Variety of Settings, Warlock!Alec, Wingfic, adorable husbands, bamf Magnus, battle husbands, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Five different times that Magnus was a certified BAMF, and one time he went above and beyond (that everyone noticed).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Heirs of Hell Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	1. Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnus Bane: Certified BAMF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720046) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Thoroughly enjoyed Podficcing this one. Excellent fic. Also thoroughly enjoyed trying out different styles of voices on this, so any hysterics you have about that I would like to apologise for now!
> 
> Go and read the rest of Aria's fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair), they're awesome.

  
[ ](http://accal1acreations.uk/MBCB/MBCB1.mp3)


	2. Magical Theory

  
[ ](http://accal1acreations.uk/MBCB/MBCB2.mp3)


	3. Sparring (Magnus Knocks Jace on his Ass....Twice)

  
[ ](http://accal1acreations.uk/MBCB/MBCB.mp3)


	4. Ley Lines (The Fixing of Them and Budget Concerns) - Part One

  
[ ](http://accal1acreations.uk/MBCB/MBCB4.mp3)


	5. Ley Lines (The Fixing of Them and Budget Concerns) - Part Two

  
[ ](http://accal1acreations.uk/MBCB/MBCB5.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
